


and yesterday the planet seemed to be going so well

by gwmclintock88



Series: Mar-vell Pokemon [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Day 2 - Nightmares, F/F, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye woke in a burst, sitting upright and shrugging off the limbs of the cuddle beast known as Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and yesterday the planet seemed to be going so well

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This is my second submission for Skimmons Week. The prompt for today is nightmares. Again, this continues the story directly out of 'but the plans were on display' so you should probably read that first before you read this. 
> 
> If you don't, you should be okay, well, maybe. I think. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.

            Skye woke in a burst, sitting upright and shrugging off the limbs of the cuddle beast known as Jemma. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to recall whatever the blackness in her dreams took from her. It wasn’t her normal nightmares, the ones that plagued her since she ran away from the system. She hadn’t had one of those since Coulson allowed her to be a student at the Academy (after hacking a pokedex, but that was an accident). She wiped her brow, trying to stop the sweat from getting into her eyes. She tried to even out her breaths, to calm down just a bit, but nothing worked.

            At least her sudden movements didn’t wake up Jemma or Fitz.

            They agreed to share the tent, though both Fitz and Skye thought it would be a little weird. Jemma insisted, saying she wanted to be with her best friends. Skye blushed at the words, and shared a look with Fitz. They came to an understanding at that point: what Jemma wants, she’s probably going to get from either of them.

            Liz nudged her side, trying to get her to lie back down and go to sleep. Instead, Skye wrapped her arms around the eevee, holding the little dog close to her. Liz relaxed into the grip, licking her chin in an effort to help calm her down, even a little bit.

            Skye sniffled back the tears she hadn’t realized were threatening to be released. Whatever terror she experienced in that forgotten dream, it scared her. Truly scared her; not unlike the man who forced her to make that awful choice years ago. But she knew those dreams that crawled up in her, pulling her back and grasping at her soul. This…this felt worse and yet she couldn’t name it, or face it, or even remember it. The nightmare slipped through the cracks of her memory to hide again.

            Eventually, she felt her heart stop racing to get out of her chest. She released Liz, but the eevee stayed in her lap. Her shirt and bed shorts clung to her. She had sweated through them in a fit at the unseen terror. Even with the warmth radiating off of Jemma, Fitz and their pokemon, Skye felt a chill run up her spine and through her body. The tent held their heat in well enough for the night, but her soaked clothes didn’t offer any protection from the wilderness.

            This was different than when she was on the streets. She had a change of clothes, things to wear if this set got dirty or torn. Proper, new _things._ Underwear she could change every day because she had enough. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, every day if she wanted to (or remembered to stop playing around and go grab it). Friends, people that would talk to her and not look through her. And most importantly, somewhere safe for her and Liz.

She glanced at her watch, one that appeared on her bed a week after being late to everything, even with Jemma’s help.  The face barely lit up in the dark, but she could make out the hands pointing at the ‘5’ and the ‘8.’ Or was that a ‘4?’ She couldn’t really tell, but it was too late for her to try and get some sleep, not that she thought she’d rest for it.

“Come on,” she said. She grabbed her backpack and tried to slip out quietly. Only Jemma the cuddle beast had other plans.

Jemma reached out in her sleep, grasping for something to pull closer. The movement frightened her in the middle of the night, but Fitz’s shushing kept her from saying anything. She managed to shot him a dirty look when he seemed smug about not being attacked by the cuddle beast. Skye flipped her pillow to the cool side before she slid it into Jemma’s arms. This sacrifice to the mighty cuddle beast seemed to appease it, as Jemma just sighed and squeezed the pillow closer.

With that, Skye shuffled her way out of the bedroll and tent. Liz followed at her own pace, giving her a look at the sneakiness. “Oh hush. I know we should be sleeping,” Skye said, “but I want to wash up, and I don’t want to do that around the others.”

 Liz tilted her head left, then right, then left again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she seemed to accept it and headed off in a direction, sniffing the ground as she went. One where there was hopefully water.  Slinging her backpack up and onto her shoulders, Skye followed along.

Eventually, Liz found a lake. From the maps Jemma made them review, it was probably Lake Tahoe. Supposedly one of the cleanest and safest pokemon habitats in the area, especially for new trainers. The Academy had permission to enter, almost everyone else needed to apply ahead of time. But the habit held few rare pokemon, but was a great place for those just starting their journey. Mysterious but safe, perfect for a trainer just trying to get their feet wet. Of course, the Academy probably had the entire thing mapped out and knew all of the species inhabiting it.

“Anyone around us?” Skye shucked her backpack off and laid it against a rock. Liz turned around in circles several times before sitting down. “Nope? Perfect.” She removed her shirt and shorts, watch, and with a quick glance over her shoulders, her underwear too. She folded them up quickly and placed them next to the backpack. With that, all that was left was to jump into the very cold lake.

            The water whooshed up and around her, dragging her out of the dreams and nightmares, and back to reality. She popped back to the surface, squealing a little in both cold and joy. She swam well enough, her arms and legs moving in tandem to keep her afloat. “Liz, there is a bar of soap, think you can grab it for me?”

            “Eevee.” Liz moved from her self-assigned post to dig around in her backpack.

Skye paddled a bit, watching the sun start to peak above the mountains and strike across the lake. The light turned the blues of the water into oranges, reds, and yellows, layered on top of one another. In the distant, she saw Pidgeys (were they pidgeys? She nearly fell asleep when that professor tried to explain it to her) flying off. Their wings passed through the shine of lake and the sun, and continued to carry them right out to the dark and the stars.

She should try and share this with Jemma and Fitz one morning. Face the wrath of the cuddle beast and wake them up early, drag them out here, just to see this. This sight could chase away so many nightmares, so many bad dreams and odd looks and curses and cracks in the wall.

Liz’s muffled voice broke the painting before her. Skye tore her gaze from the lake, back to her reality and own little strip of gorgeous. Liz dropped the bar of soap onto the beach, letting it roll several times before just reaching the edge. She stuck out her tongue, as if that would get away the taste.

“Awe, sorry Liz,” Skye said. “I’m sorry.” She paddled her way back, taking care to stay as submerged as she could. She grabbed the bar of soap and swam back out. “Anyone around?” Liz sniffed the air a few times before shaking her head. She turned back to her reflect in the lake. “Then you want to get clean?” Skye waved the soap over her head. Liz growled, backing up. She loved the water, but getting clean? No, never, not unless she absolutely had to or want it. “Suit yourself.”

Skye worked as quick as she could. The water was too cold to stay in for too long. The soap was natural and easily compatible with the lake, or so Jemma said. Skye just thought it smelled good. Using it even now wasn’t too much of a burden. A few moments of lathering herself, suds and all, and presto - she felt better, refreshed even.

“That’s enough of that.” She swam as quickly as she could back to show. Grabbing her backpack, she took out towel Jemma made sure she packed and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her body as quickly as she could. Now, with something at least covering her, she could go a little slower.

“Definitely worth it,” she whispered to herself before digging around in her bag for the set of clothes for the day. Much like her first night at the Academy, she felt herself renewed, even if only from her forgotten nightmare. She dressed herself quickly, not really want to be caught naked for much longer.

Skye leaned against the rock, trying to slip her boots back on. They certainly came on easier earlier. “You find something over there?” Liz stood on a rock, looking down into the water.

“Eevee!” Liz looked up at her before bouncing up and down in spot. Skye wrapped her dirty clothes in bag. She tucked it in the bottom of her back, the towel and the rest of her supplies and clothes. “Eevee. Eevee. Eevee.” She cried, excitement bubbling out of her tiny body.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Skye said. She hopped across the stones to the one where Liz sat. The eevee hopped to her feet as Skye stopped besides her. She rushed around and around her. Skye had to stop herself from spinning with Liz, otherwise she’d probably fall in the water. “What’d you find?”

At the edge off  stone, just as the water met it, a pile of…something crashed with the waves. They were dark, swirling, and…no…

Skye reached down to the pile, her fingers brushing against the slick, wet skin of the creatures. She tried to push the bile down as she turned one of them over. The swirl betrayed motion as the pokemon lay upon the water. “Oh, no. I’m sorry.” She felt a set of two holes along its body as she tried to lift it up out of the water. But as she attempted to gain some leverage, a cry slipped out of her lips. There wasn’t just one.  Several of the pokemon with swirls and little fins bunched together, clinging to life they no longer had.

“Liz…” The eevee poked her in the side. “They’re…I’m sorry.” She let the one she held slip from her hand. “I don’t know who would do this.” She tried to dry her eyes on her shoulder. “They’re just babies.”

Skye shook her head, falling back away from the water and the nightmares it now held. She tried to dry her cheeks, push the tears back. No one told her about this. About how the battles really ended. Not everyone, pokemon or human, came back from them. Was this what they were supposed to learn?

Liz peered over the edge of the stone again for a second before coming back to her side. Before she could wrap the eevee in a hug, Liz began to tug on her pant leg.

“No, I don’t want to look again,” she said. Still, she went along, crawling on her knees to the edge again.

“Eevee.” A little paw pointed back at the pile, trying to reach for the water.

“No, we can’t play with those,” Skye whispered. Her fingers followed Liz’s paw, brushing the water.  “Aahhh.” She screamed, flinging herself away from water’s edge. Liz jumped, nearly falling off the stone. She wasn’t expecting something to touch back.

“What?” Liz barked, bouncing again in excitement.

Skye scrambled back to the edge. She stuck her hand back into the water, ignoring the feelings of dead bodies lapping against it as she tried to find the thing that touched her, that moved on its own instead of by wave power.

Every nightmare had a touch of dream. Every lie a shred of truth. She knew this, better than most. She lived her choice of nightmares for four long years, and Liz was the only piece of dream that lifted her from that nightmare.

“Please, please.” She twisted her hand around, trying to find that little glimpse of a dream. “Please be right.” Skye tried to reach further into lake, ignoring the little doubt tugging the nightmare back into reality. A moment stretch to seconds, stretched to a minute, stretched to eternity. Finally, that eternity ended.

Skye lifted the little thing out of the water. Her hands slipped around the wet skin as it tried to figure out what happened. “Ssshh, ssshh,” she said, trying to calm down the little.

Tiny coals stared up at her from the white irises, such sad, tiny eyes. “Poli?” The tail swung against her several times, harder and harder before softening. Liz leaned against her arms, trying to exude some calmness.

            “It’ll be okay. We keep you safe.” Skye felt it relax, inch by inch, soaking her shirt but relaxing all the same. “We’ll be your family now. Okay? We’ll help.” She tried to stand up as best as she could, wobbling a little but finding her feet underneath her eventually. She grabbed her backpack with one hand, trying to not upset the little guy. Or girl. Jemma would know which gender the pokemon was, and which species. God, she really needed to head back.

            “Lead the way Liz,” Skye said, smiling a little bit. The pokemon seem to have lips, enough to try and smile back. “Looks like we’ve got a new friend.” Liz barked, running around her legs before eagerly jumping from stone to stone back to shore. Skye followed at a more sedate pace, but the spring in her step couldn’t hide itself.

Sometimes the nightmares never end, but sometimes, neither do the dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I own something, probably. But that something is definitely not the characters from Agents of SHIELD or Pokemon.


End file.
